


War is Felt by Those Left Behind

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Very AU oneshot, requested by  <a href="http://xloveisinocentx.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://xloveisinocentx.livejournal.com/"></a><b>xloveisinocentx</b>, "Could you maybe write a story were Greg goes off to war ..., and how it effects Nick, and have him come home all safe and sound with lots of boy kissing? And have that classic reuniting kiss ..." This is what I came up with darlin', I hope you enjoy *hugs* MC</p>
            </blockquote>





	War is Felt by Those Left Behind

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Five feet forward, five feet back.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Three years earlier, he had been whole and he had Greg. That was before the war. Before all able bodied men joined up to fight for the nation’s cause in foreign lands. 

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Five feet forward, five feet back.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

He hadn’t wanted to enlist. He was a pacifist by nature. But Greg had argued long and hard, without stating the potential draft. He had finally agreed, unwilling to let his lover go off to war without him.

                                 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Five feet forward, five feet back.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

It was he that caught shrapnel in his leg, forever damaging him. Sending him home with an honorable discharge. Greg had been able to get to him before the plane arrived to carry him stateside. The memories of the fleeting press of lips kept him awake at night.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Five feet forward, five feet back.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

He received letters, of course. Three letters per week, Greg would write a quick note and then two letters, one on Saturday and one on Sunday. Without fail, he would receive three letters a week. Letters that were his lifeline to his lover waging war without him.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Five feet forward, five feet back.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

But it had been six months, six months without word. The war that had been so bloody and brutal ended quietly. Roaring in like a lion and scurrying out like a mouse. He kept waiting for the news that Greg was coming home. But nothing, no word.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Five feet forward, five feet back.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

He couldn’t go to the war office. You had to be family to receive vital information on soldiers. He was just considered a friend, an acquaintance. Not a lover, a partner, a heart broken man without his mate. He stopped and massaged the pain in his twisted leg. He couldn’t do the same for his heart.

 

His heart wanted Greg. So he started pacing once again.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Five feet forward, five feet back.

 

_Step, thump, step, thump._

 

Only to stop again. The window panes rattled in the front door as a fist pounded on it furiously. He limped forward slowly. Pushing back the curtains, a smiling Bobby Dawson was on the other side.

 

He opened the door, “What is it? Are you insane, it is past curfew.”

 

Bobby just grabbed his bicep and maneuvered him forward, “I’m under orders, sir, to escort one Mr. Nicholas Stokes to the airfield.”

 

“The airfield?” Nick dug in his heels, or tried to when his leg cramped faintly. “There aren’t any planes at this time of night.”

 

But the other man ignored him as he was installed in the jeep and driven away from his modest one story home. The home he wanted to build with Greg. It was isolated, no neighbors. No one to ask questions. Just the normal security check and that was it.

 

Bobby stopped the jeep, “Here is where you get out, sir.”

 

Nick gave up. He didn’t know what Bobby was playing at. Maybe he could get a ride back to his house from one the enlisted men. He watched as Bobby drove away.

 

“Nick.”

 

He froze. He was dreaming. This was a dream. He wasn’t at the airfield past dark hearing Greg’s voice.

 

“Nick,” It was Greg and he sounded urgent. Even it was a dream, he couldn’t ignore his lover. He turned slowly.

 

Greg stood before him, haggard but whole. His uniform perfect but his broad shoulders slumped in exhaustion. It was Greg.

 

He didn’t realize that he had dropped his cane as he stumbled forward only to be caught by strong arms. He felt his tears flow as Greg’s mouth covered his own. The taste, the feel, the smell was all Greg.

 

It was the most vivid dream he had in awhile.

 

Greg huffed quietly and drew him closer, “You’re not dreaming, babe, I’m home. I’m home for good.”

 

Nick cupped his face and trailed his fingers over the high cheekbones and full lips. “Let’s go home, our home.”

 

Greg nodded and tightened his arms about Nick’s waist. They kissed each other, long and deep, re-familiarizing themselves with much missed territory. Bobby drove up beside them and helped Greg store his gear. Nick wouldn’t let him go, afraid that if they stopped touching, Greg would disappear.

 

It was surreal, having Greg in his house, their house, slowly making their way to the bedroom. They shed clothing and touched exposed skin, drinking from each other’s lips like water.

 

Greg sat on the bed and helped Nick ease his pants to the floor. The dark eyes were wounded as Greg slowly traced over the twisted scar tissue. Nick lifted his head and wiped away tears.

 

“It’s better now,” He said hoarsely as he stretched out over Greg’s naked body, “It’s better now that you are home.”

 

And it was home as he slid deep into the waiting body, arms wrapped around each other, connected physically as they were emotionally. They fell asleep, sated and at peace, entwined around one another never to let go again.

  



End file.
